Hope is like the sun
by Sarux
Summary: One shot, escena entre Rey y Leia y el destino de ambas después de los acontecimientos de The Last Jedi. Algo muy sencillo que quería compartir por aquí...Mi primer fic de Star Wars.


_Hacía mil años que no escribía ningún fic pero esta ocasión es diferente (Hoy el primer aniversario del fallecimiento de nuestra princesa) y me apetecía mucho escribir esta historia... Después de haber visto The Last Jedi y sólo por hoy, he decidido subir esta mi primera historia de Star Wars (asi que si me dejais un review no me juzgueis muy fuerte por que es el primer fic de este fandom que escribo y que miedito). Dicho esto, sólo me queda decir: Gracias Carrie Fisher por todo. May the force be with you._

 _S_

* * *

 _Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you see it you'll never make it through the night._

Ella era la que más esperanzas tenía, la que más creía, incluso después de todo… Después de cuarenta años luchando contra el imperio, después de perder a su hijo, a su hermano, al amor de su vida; después de casi morir en el intento no se había rendido ni una sola vez, dudaba de que lo fuera a hacer ahora… A pesar de esa mirada al infinito, casi perdida y esas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que se había ganado; después de todo nadie conseguía lo que ella había construido sin luchar, sin insistir… sin el agotamiento acumulado que ahora reflejaba su rostro.

Desde luego que era su ejemplo a seguir.

¿Qué hacemos? Eso era lo que se moría por preguntarle, era algo que crecía en su interior, que luchaba por salir. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Dónde está mi lugar? —pensó Rey y miró a su alrededor sentada en el asiento de copiloto que se había auto agenciado desde el momento en que Han recuperó el trono en el Halcón —lamentablemente por muy poco tiempo— y todos estaban tan desesperanzados como ella, viajando en –sonrió– la chatarra más rápida de la galaxia, a algún lugar de ella... Sin destino asegurado. El silencio era incomodo, casi tan perturbable como el sentimiento de vacío que sentía interrumpido por los insufribles grititos de aquél Porg que se había colado de contrabando y la verborrea incesable de ese tal Poe intentando adoctrinar a los últimos supervivientes de la Resistencia, ideando algún plan… Aunque todos estaban cansados de esa batalla, de las bajas infinitas, de no saber por dónde seguir… Necesitaban un respiro. Ella mismo lo necesitaba. Volver a… Probablemente Jakku aunque ya no tenía ningún sentido y olvidarse de todo... Pero no podía. Era su destino. Su lugar. Su familia.

Si, ese era su lugar en la galaxia… La resistencia. Leia. Han. Flynn. Sus amigos. Su familia. Luke…

Luke se lo había dicho, si había algo que tenían todos en común era que todos tenían un pasado… Nadie venía de ningún lugar. Y bien podía ser que ella no tuviera un pasado como tal… Pero su pasado reciente… Su presente… Su futuro. Flynn. Para él también había sido una sorpresa encontrarse en ese lugar con aquella gente, una nueva familia… Y aquella chica a la que había salvado…

Sonrío levemente, casi sin fuerzas sintiendo una sensación en su pecho subiendo y bajando, casi oprimiéndola y se sobresaltó cuando una mano apretó su hombro. Al alzar la vista su sonrisa se vio reforzada pero no más real de lo que fingió en un principio. Su rostro no era el reflejo directo de su alma… Nada tenía que ver lo que estaba sintiendo con lo que estaba dejando ver, pero ella bien lo sabía, extrañamente la general Organa la conocía mejor que nadie… Se levantó y la siguió a través de los pasillos de la nave, dejando atrás las conversaciones de los demás y dejando al mando a Chewie después de que Leia le confirmara el destino de la nave: Naboo.

¿A Naboo? —frunció el ceño— Pensé que seguiríamos las ordenes de Poe…

Leia sonrió levemente. Rey había tardado dos minutos en calar a Poe.

—Si hiciéramos caso a ese…—dijo con la mirada perdida—Estaríamos dando la vuelta y volviendo a esa mina.

Rey hizo una mueca. Sinceramente no lo veía mal plan… Aunque estaba agotada quería terminar con todo. Quería hacerle entender que no tenía que seguir por el lado oscuro.

— ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Qué voy a hacer con…?—No se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre de su némesis, ni siquiera el nombre que ella misma; su madre, había elegido.

—Sabes…—sonrió con nostalgia—Aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez…—Leia paseó su mano por el panel que había frente a ella donde años atrás el caza recompensas Han Solo le había robado un beso y el corazón. Suspiró.

Rey tragó saliva con esfuerzo. No sabía que decir. La muerte de Han le había dolido tanto como el abandono de sus padres… O incluso más. Mucho más.

—General…

Leia enfocó su mirada en la chica y apretó sus labios.

—Volvemos…Vuelvo a casa. —No era Alderaan, pero Naboo también había sido su casa, la de su madre biológica…Aunque…Su casa estaba con Han, con Ben, con Luke…Con esos chicos. —Necesito descansar. Alejarme de esto.

— ¿Qué? No. —Rey sintió como su enfado, algo completamente diferente a lo que minutos atrás había sentido en su interior, iba en aumento. No podía rendirse en ese momento. No ahora. Si Leia se rendía, si se dejaba morir en ese planeta…Todo sería en vano. Ellos también dejarían de ver el sol…—Tenemos que seguir. Flynn… Flynn y Poe tienen buenas ideas, Connix también. Hablemos.

Leia suspiró.

—Es mi decisión. Es…

—¿Injusto?

Leia sonrió y acarició el rostro de Rey quien se quedó completamente estática sintiendo como la fuerza fluía en su cuerpo y a la vez como poco a poco su enfado desaparecía dando paso a algo parecido a la comprensión. Pero ella no quería sentir eso, no quería enfadarse con Leia y si los dejaba…No podría perdonarla.

—Injusto es que tus padres te abandonen… Y te sientas sola, vacía…Hasta que encuentras una familia de verdad y ahora…

—Luke está contigo.

Rey clavó su mirada en los ojos de la princesa.

—Han está contigo… Todos estaremos contigo… Quienes realmente importan, nunca nos abandonan… Jamás se irán del todo.

Rey sintió una lágrima mezcla de la impotencia y la tristeza cuando Leia agarró sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó. Sintió que el tiempo se terminaba. La nave había dejado la hipervelocidad atrás y cada vez estaban más cerca de aterrizar en algún lugar recóndito de Naboo. ¿Los demás estarían de acuerdo con esta decisión? Pues claro, por eso estaban discutiendo mientras ella tan sólo la observaba a lo lejos decidiéndose que hacer, sentada allí al lado de aquella alfombra con patas que tan solo gruñía. Él tampoco haría nada por impedir que la princesa tomara esa decisión. ¿Y ella? ¿Podría hacer algo por convencerla? No.

Leia soltó sus manos y se quedaron mirándose en silencio. A sus pies todo temblaba mientras aterrizaban en un lugar que nada tenía que ver con los desiertos de Jakku.

— ¿Y ya está?

—La lucha ahora es tuya. Vuestra.

—Tu hijo…—susurró, siguiéndola hacia la salida. Connix, Flynn, Poe, ninguno de los otros miembros hablaba a su paso por ellas mientras se despedían con un silencioso y respetuoso saludo, viéndola marchar. Ni siquiera Snap Wexley fue capaz de decirle nada. No les juzgaba, ellos se habían enterado de sus planes mucho antes que ella y lo habían asimilado mejor.— Tu hijo me dijo que había que matar el pasado…No… No te merecía. No os merecía.

Leia sonrió.

—Hablé con él.—contestó sin detenerse.

Rey frunció el ceño.

—Luke…Él nos dio tiempo pero yo… Yo también puedo sentir la fuerza Rey. Puedo…De alguna manera comunicarme con él como tú lo has hecho. Pude sentirlo cuando casi muero…Él—suspiró visiblemente agotada—Él no disparó.

— ¿Y qué?—contestó Rey, ahora si muy enfadada—Eso no le hace mejor persona… Él… Han… Tú… Os merecíais un hijo mejor. No fue culpa de Luke.

Leia hizo un breve gesto, algo casi imperceptible, casi como quitándole hierro al asunto, perdonando a su hermano y a su hijo. Todo estaba dicho.

—Algún día lo entenderás—le interrumpió—Y me lo harás saber.

Rey fue a replicar pero las palabras no le salieron. La fuerza era demasiado fuerte en su interior. Su mano tembló mientras veía como poco a poco la princesa Leia, la general, la luz que les guiaba se alejaba de ellos. De nuevo una lágrima se escapó resbalando por su rostro, solitaria, tan solitaria como siempre había estado. Miró a un lado y a otro donde cada uno de los pocos miembros de la resistencia mostraba sus respetos al último miembro de la rebelión. El pasado se escapaba para dar paso al futuro.

Leia se giró una última vez sonriendo en paz, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sabiendo que dado un paso al lado le daba la oportunidad a ellos de salvarse, de salvar a la galaxia… Y probablemente algún día se reunirían todos, en algún lugar.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe, Princesa Leia—susurró Rey.

* * *

Leia caminó casi arrastrando su vestido gris mientras era ayudada por el bastón que le había acompañado los últimos días otorgándole una fuerza extra.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto— Se detuvo al escuchar la voz ronca de su interlocutor, a su lado.

Sonrió. Siempre tan apuesto. Tan atractivo con esa cazadora de piel, con ese pelo canoso y esa barba de dos días que no cubrían la cicatriz de su barbilla y esa mirada que siempre le había vuelto loca.

—Lo sé—sonrió y siguió su camino en silencio—Te he echado de menos, Solo.

—Lo sé—repitió él casi con arrogancia, uniéndose a ella y echando la mirada atrás una última vez para ver como el halcón milenario echaba el vuelo una vez más.


End file.
